A True Friend
by huskychao
Summary: When Austria completely ruins Hungary's special day, it breaks her heart. To bring her out of her depression, she needs a true friend... and there's only one guy for the job.


It was June 8th and a pleasant day in Austria in terms of weather. Flowers were blooming, birds were flying, and a certain Hungarian was pretty dang happy herself.

Hungary went to Austria's house at bright noon, holding a bouquet of flowers for her special someone.

She rang the doorbell and waited eagerly. The beauty of the outdoors combined with the specialness of the day was really putting her in a good mood.

Finally, Austria opened the door. Hungary held out the flowers to him.

"Happy Anniversaryyy!" she sang. Austria remained still and quiet, looking her and the flowers over carefully.

"You know we're not married anymore, right?" he said emotionlessly.

Hungary's smile faltered, but she tried to remain cheerful. After all, this was Austria she was talking to. "Yeah, but I thought it would still be nice to receive flowers."

Austria sighed, "Really, it's unnecessary. We're not married anymore and I'm busy, so you shouldn't have done this."

At those words, Hungary's world crashed around her. The air went cold, the birds stopped singing, the flowers lost their color. Even though that didn't really happen, it sure seemed like it to the poor, stunned woman. She finally managed to stutter, "W-what?"

"Please go home. I have a lot of work to do," Austria dealt the final blow. Hungary became boiling angry. At Austria for bluntly turning down her gift and at herself for even coming in the first place. At the cursed flowers that felt heavy as lead in her hand, at the surrounding landscape that demanded happiness when she felt so dejected. She felt bitter tears forming in the corners of her eyes as her anger ramped up the scale.

"YOU CAN TAKE THESE FLOWERS AND SHOVE 'EM!" Hungary shouted at Austria, throwing the bouquet at his feet and storming away without looking at his face.

It took until she was crossing the border into her place before she really started crying. Tears streamed down her face and hard sobs shook her body, but she kept marching briskly until she reached her house.

She flung open the door, ran to her room, and flopped down on her bed, crying her eyes out. "Austriaaaaaaaa," she wailed into her quilt. The place where her head was was soaking wet with her tears (and to be honest, a little bit of snot and drool).

She sobbed heartily for about an hour before she sat up with tear stains all over her face and puffy, red eyes. A few stray tears leaked out as she pouted there. A few minutes later, she decided all she needed was a friend to talk to. She didn't need to think long about who to call. All signs clearly pointed to Prussia. He already didn't like Austria very much, so he'd know where she was coming from. Also, she had gotten closer to him as a friend lately since there was no war and he wasn't a country anymore anyway.

Without thinking, she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

A few rings later, a voice answered, "Hello! This is awesome me. Who am I speaking to?"

"It's Hungary," she said as emotionlessly as she could muster.

Prussia's voice came energetically from the phone, "Hey, Hungary! What's up?"

So Hungary told him the whole story. She couldn't stop the fresh tears running down her face as she recounted the tale of her old lover's blunt rudeness. When she finished, Prussia was silent. Hungary almost got angry at him and hung up, but he finally spoke.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I can't imagine..." he trailed off. His words sounded really sincere.

Silence continued for a bit until Hungary decided she needed to break the silence, "Yeah, it hurts. I always imagined we'd be together forever. Then we got a divorce, but we were still close. It's heart-breaking to think there was never anything there." Hungary would have cried if she hadn't used up all her tears.

"I know!" Prussia exclaimed. Hungary could imagine his bright smile as he spoke. "You can come over to my place! I'll cheer you up!"

Hungary laughed, "Really? Is that okay?"

"Of course. I think I have some pie in the refrigerator..." he trailed off, probably to check if there was any pie.

"Well, I'll see you soon!" Hungary beamed, not waiting for him to respond before she hung up and bolted out the door. She deliberately avoided going through Austria, taking the long way through Slovakia and the Czech Republic instead.

Finally, she reached Prussia's house. Before she could knock or ring the doorbell, it opened, her grinning friend in the doorway. Had he been waiting there for her?

"Hey!" Prussia waved her in. His house was warm, and the unmistakable scent of pie laced the air. Hungary was directed to the couch. Prussia sat down beside her.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Hungary couldn't help smiling. "It really means a lot to me to have a good friend."

"No problem! I do admit, I am a pretty awesome friend," he stated proudly. He stretched and used the opportunity to put his arm around his companion's shoulders.

Hungary snuggled into his side. She didn't know why, but it seemed like a good thing to do. After all, it was nice to be comforted. Her friend's embrace was cozy and she closed her eyes to melt into the moment.

They must have sat there for a long time, but Prussia's energy couldn't contain itself anymore. He retracted his arm and got up. Hungary felt sad for some reason at the loss of his comfort, her body getting colder from the lack of his heat.

"Why don't we get some pie?" Prussia beamed. His wide smile was enough to cheer Hungary back up.

"Okay!" she hopped up and followed him to the kitchen.

There they sat, side by side, eating pie. They laughed, joked, and were merry the whole time. As their time together went on, Hungary decided that this, over anywhere else in the universe, was where she wanted to be.


End file.
